


Take One For The Team

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lil bit of face fucking maybe?, Deep throat, I just want them to fuck, IwaOi if you use a microscope, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Ushi has a big dick, basically my ships in general???, cute lil OiHina friendship, what is a plot anymore, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves a challenge, especially when it comes to sex. When Oikawa says Ushijima is literally unfuckable, Hinata tries to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One For The Team

**Author's Note:**

> I read like the ao3.txt twitter… honestly I can’t stop laughing  
> Hope what I write in the following text does not end up there..

Hinata was always up for a challenge, especially when he’s trying to prove someone wrong. Oikawa once ran away from Ushijima’s dick, literally. They met at a university reunion party and hooked up, or tried to anyway, they barely did anything when Oikawa ran at the sight of his crotch when Ushijima dropped his pants.

Now, two years later, they reunite at a bar as he hung out with Hinata. Oikawa swore that Hinata won’t possibly survive being with Ushijima. Hinata was known to have a deep throat, literally, that was his trademark. Oikawa made him promise he won’t hook up with him, because he treasured his precious friends.

Well, once Oikawa was gone, flirting with some buff guy with spiky hair and permanent angry eyes. Hinata made his way to Ushijima. He doesn’t know him but his name as told by Oikawa, but that’s not the biggest problem here.

Oikawa shot him a death glare when they were walking out of the bar together, an incredulous look on his face. Hinata felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

[what r u doing!!!!] - toru

[omg pls be alive tmr] – toru

[do u know his actual length tho.. like if he turns out to be 6”.. you need to up your game] – me

[can ur small ass even take 6”!! omg whatever run if you can ok be safe] – toru

[my throat can] – me

[u r so nasty byE I have my own fish to bait] – toru

Hinata slipped his phone back in his pocket and followed Ushijima to his car.

 

His apartment was sparse and filled with boxes, minimal furniture in place. He remembered Ushijima saying earlier that he just moved back from the city. Hinata didn’t get a good look anyways when he was scooped up into a kiss, barely balancing himself on his toes.

“Do you have a bed?” Hinata breathed.

Ushijima held his hand led him to his bedroom, a queen sized bed in the middle, it was a spacious place without tables or dressers in place. Well, a bed was enough.

Hinata pushed him down on the edge of the bed and hooked his legs over his hips, unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed him. He was basically being cocooned by hard muscle when Ushijima reached around to hold his waist, stroking his back slowly.

He tried to push Oikawa’s words to the back of his mind, the biggest dick he had taken before was a 6”, with a small girth. He realized his body was okay with length, but thick dicks were his weakness, but he had his mouth for that.

Hinata rolled his hips a little, just to roughly gauge his size through his pants, but he couldn’t really tell. Ushijima shifted further back into the bed, wrapping Hinata’s legs around his waist. Ushijima tugged away their shirts roughly, going into Hinata’s neck and ear, licking and nibbling every exposed skin on his shoulder.

They broke their kiss and Hinata trailed soft kisses down his hard chest, following his happy trail and biting on the zip as he worked on the buckle.

_Calvin Klein briefs, cool._ Hinata quirked his brow but said nothing, continuing to tug his pants off, they were a little tight around his thighs. Noticing Ushijima had leaned back, breathing heavy. Hinata rubbed him through his briefs, he was definitely thick, but it wasn’t thick like a third leg. Hinata huffed, tugging at the waist band.

He slid the navy blue briefs down past his thick thighs, stopping where his pants had rolled into above the knees.

Hinata gulped and his eyes widened slightly, it was definitely bigger than 6”, way bigger. He wanted to go home now, with the company if a soft bed and warm hot chocolate. But no, he wants this in his ass, he wasn’t even sure he can take him. But Ushijima’s dick was definitely huge, and _fat._

He regrets not listening to Oikawa.

“Holy shit.” Hinata murmured and that snapped Ushijima back from his reverie.

“Uh, if you want to stop, it’s okay. It’s not the first time people back out on me.” He said, scratching his chin awkwardly.

Hinata had to admit, it was cute, watching him get flustered.

“I.. can try. With my mouth first.” Hinata said, “For the back door, uh, let’s try with your fingers first.” He tugged his pants off, sliding his black briefs off and throwing them to the side of the bed.

Ushijima seemed to think for a moment, “Okay..” and slid his pants off, rummaging in one of the card board boxes, presenting lube and condoms on the bed.

When he returned on the bed Hinata kissed him slowly to get the mood back, well it wasn’t exactly gone but he felt he needed to kiss him again, as if as reassurance that he won’t run. He trailed his fingers softly up his thighs and ran his forefinger down the length of his dick, brushing his thumb between the slits.

Hinata bent down, wetting his lips and gathering saliva on his tongue as he sucked on the tip. He slowly lubed up Ushijima’s length with saliva, taking in him inch by inch with each long lick. He stopped half way, pulling back to catch a breath, he glanced up and licked his lips at Ushijima’s gaze.

His lips were parted, shaky breaths escaping as Hinata made eye contact with him the whole time as he shoved his dick down his throat. Hinata couldn’t breathe, but he could catch some air when he came up, he knew the right breathing techniques to ensure he didn’t choke.

Ushijima was finally moaning, actual sounds, watching his adam’s apple move when he swallowed. Hinata bobbed his head a few more times, slippery noises sounding from the spit and movement. He released his dick from his mouth with a pop, a trail of saliva following down to his bottom lip.

Hinata catches his breath, god his jaw was sore. He remembers this one time he ate this huge burrito, there was rice in it or something, getting the first bite in felt exactly like sucking his dick, literal jaw breaking, albeit not as delicious as the burrito. Plus it was vegan, while now he was swallowing meat, well not exactly swallowing but it was a deep throat blowjob.

“That’s the first time someone managed to deep throat me.” Ushijima said.

“Seriously?” Hinata said, genuinely surprised. He knew he had a talent with his mouth but wow, he was flattered.

“Yeah. Can I kiss you?” Ushijima said.

Hinata managed a mumbled when his lips sealed his, his tongue was still salty from his precum. Ushijima trailed his finger down his hips, drawing circles with his thumb in his stomach.

They flipped their position, Ushijima pressing Hinata into the bed and guiding his legs to drape over his thighs.

“Are you okay, with going further?” Ushijima asked as he sat up.

Hinata held back a chuckle, he was under him, legs open and he still asked. Well, maybe he’s being extra gentle because his previous rejections.

“Yeah.” Hinata picked up the lube and pulled his fingers, squeezing a good amount of lube on his fingers and spreading them.

Ushijima rested his hand lightly on Hinata’s knees as he circled the opening slowly, before pushing one finger inside.

_Okay,_ Hinata breathed, letting Ushijima do the work. So far everything was going fine, he felt pretty good, Ushijima knows what he’s doing with his hands.

Three of his fingers were inside him, it’s different when Ushijima does it, he’s thrusting slowly, but his knows exactly where to press that sucks the energy out of his legs. Hinata led out shaky moans as he rubbed his insides, he is really good with his hands.

Hinata couldn’t take it anymore, he tugs Ushijima’s wrists gently. “I think I’m ready.”

Ushijima swallowed, he tore a condom pack open and rolls the rubber over his dick, rubbing himself as he lubes it sufficiently.

He grabs a pillow and placed it under Hinata’s lower back, for support and height to meet his hips. Hinata held his breath as he felt Ushijima’s tip pressing into him, it was actually taking some effort to enter. Hinata never handled fat dicks well.

His tip made it, and god it was painful. Hinata felt like it was his first time all over again, biting his lips and gripping into the sheets beside him.

Ushijima paused, waiting for Hinata’s breathing to even out, before pushed himself in slowly again, watching his partner’s reactions. Hinata looked like he was going to rip the sheets out, his legs pressing on his thighs for dear life.

Hinata moaned, not sure out of pain or pleasure. He was feeling a lot right now, his mind and ass were in a mess.

“It’s halfway in.” Ushijima said, he felt like he needed to inform him that.

Hinata swore just nodded. Because strangely, it’s starting to feel good. His hands are trembling, and he relaxes his body, being tense was going to be painful for both of them.

Ushijima pulls out slightly to add more lube, before Hinata could protest he pushed back in again, deeper this time.

“Oh my god.” Hinata felt tears run down the corners of his eye, his legs were weak, and his hips throbbing in spasms. He came. Ushijima just pushed into him and he came dry.

“Did you just come?” Ushijima asked.

“Mm Hmm. Jesus Christ. It’s been a while since I had a dry orgasm.” Hinata breathed, he’s slowly adjusting to Ushijima size.

“Do you want to stop?” Ushijima asked, wiping the tears off his cheeks with thumb. Hinata could see himself falling for him, this gentle giant.

Hinata pressed his own hands over Ushijima’s, “No. Please move.”

And he did, slowly at first, then picking up speed. He was still holding back, slowing down once in a while to check if Hinata was okay. Ushijima rubbed his hands over where Hinata’s hands were clutching on the sheets, there were all crumpled and soaked with his scent.

Ushijima palms his dick and rubs him as he moved, letting precum decorate the lean muscled stomach. He’s beautiful, his soft moans, the way face twists in pleasure, and how he manages to maintain eye contact in all of this.

He feels Hinata’s muscled tensing as his moans pick up, turning into small needy whines. Ushijima knows exactly where to apply pressure on as he angles his hips, Hinata jumps with a sharp cry, thick white liquid shooting onto his chest.

“Shit, I’m gonna come too.” Ushijima groaned, intertwining his fingers with Hinata’s as he caught his breath.

Ushijima grips onto Hinata’s sides as he came with a gritted moan, pressing himself into his hips and rolling it once in a while to squeeze every drop out. One thing which he was amazed at how tight still Hinata was when he pulled out.

He pulled the condom off and tied it, rolling it into a piece of tissue before leaning beside Hinata, cradling him into his chest as they caught their breath together.

Hinata leaned over to find his pants and dug out his phone, he crossed his legs and leaned back into Ushijima’s arms.

He opens up the camera and snaps a quick selfie without Ushijima noticing. He opens up the messenger app and starts typing.

[6” 2’] – me

[huh ?] – toru

Hinata snickered softly, hearing Ushijima’s even breathing as he fell asleep.

[8”

and 2” wide] – me

[oh.my.god….how!! srsly u r crazy] – toru

[ur ass is just weak, I win this one] – me

[u just won a sore ass and shaky legs in the morning that’s what!! ] – toru

[sounds like i won the grand prize] – me

[talking to u is already sinning itself, get home safe byE] – toru

[why are u still up? Its 4] – me

[<image file>] – toru

It was a picture of Oikawa lying on his stomach, only his hair was visible. While the rest image was, ignoring his ass and the dick in it. The person attached to the dick was the angry eyes guy he was talking to in the bar.

[who’s the sinner here!!] – me

With that, Hinata threw his phone aside as he felt drowsiness set in. He snuggled into Ushijima’s chest and let sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was going to write some hardcore porn but.. it turned to be a little fluffy?? 
> 
> and sorry ushi, I know there is much more about you than your dick


End file.
